Here Without You
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Mais um songfic, dessa vez como presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mansão da Amizade, que essa autora que vos fala produz.


****

Here Without You

Sakura e Shaoran estavam sentados sobre uma toalha em um campo florido, sozinhos, sem qualquer pessoa ao redor para interrompê-los e estragar esse momento que era perfeito para ambos.

– Shaoran? Tem certeza de que pode ficar tanto tempo comigo? E o clã? Seu treinamento... – ele a silenciou com a ponta dos dedos.

– Eu não tenho que ir a lugar algum agora, Sakura... Posso passar o tempo que quiser com você, nada irá nos separar novamente.

– Jura? Tudo acabou?

– Sim, meu anjo... Acabou. – ele sorriu ao ver o brilho no olhar dela.

Fitou por longos segundos os belos orbes esmeraldinos que ela possuía, antes de lhe capturar os lábios em uma carícia que continha todo o amor e desejo que reprimira por ela durante o longo tempo que passara sozinho.

– Amo você. – pronunciou, sem medo.

– Eu também, Lobinho... Quero passar minha vida toda com você. – ela murmurou de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando a proximidade dos corpos naquele momento.

****

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

Shaoran abriu os olhos e observou tudo ao seu redor, após sentar-se na cama. Suspirou. Estava em seu quarto, em Hong Kong, sozinho. Deixou-se deitar novamente, inspirando profundamente e fechando os olhos, vendo as imagens de seu belo sonho mentalmente.

Sakura. Simplesmente Sakura. Era tudo o que via, sentia e precisava ter consigo. Estava dormindo mal, não conseguia concentrar-se em nada, seu rendimento estava caindo e muito. Não se importava tanto com esse fato, mas seu clã sim, e muito.

Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com ela, com o momento em que se reencontrariam, quando transformaria todos aqueles sonhos realidade. Tornara-se mais transparente graças a ela, demonstrando seus desejos, fato que desagradava a muitos. Mas o que esperavam dele? Era um jovem de dezessete anos, completamente apaixonado por uma pessoa que insistiam em manter longe. Mas não desistiria, sabia que ela não o faria, então se manteria firme até poderem estar juntos novamente.

**__**

A hundred days had made me older

(Cem dias me fizeram ficar mais velho)

****

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

(Desde a última vez que eu vi sua linda face)

****

A thousand lights had made me colder

(Mil luzes me fizeram mais frio)

****

And I don't think I can look at this the same

(E eu não creio que possa olhar isso do mesmo modo)

****

But all the miles had separate

(mas todas as minhas que separavam)

****

They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

(Elas desaparecem agora quando sonho com seu rosto)

****

Sakura acordou subitamente, mas não estava assustada. Tivera um belo sonho, com Shaoran novamente. Sabia e sentia que ele tivera o mesmo sonho. Tinha esperanças, algumas vezes tão distantes, de que conseguiriam rever-se. Mas, nos últimos dias, essas esperanças foram tomadas por um pressentimento de que isso ocorreria em breve, dando mais ânimo à jovem.

**__**

I'm here without you baby

(Estou aqui sem você, querida)

****

But your still on my lonely mind

(Mas você continua em minha mente solitária)

****

I think about you baby

(Eu penso em você, querida)

****

And I dream about you all the time

(E sonho contigo o tempo todo)

****

I'm here without you baby

(Estou aqui sem você, querida)

****

But your still with me in my dreams

(Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)

****

And tonight it's only you and me

(E esta noite somos só nós dois)

Shaoran sofria, obviamente, assim como sabia que ela passava pelo mesmo. Os sonhos constantes que tinha não ajudavam; tampouco as noites de insônia, mas resistiria às piores torturas, se soubesse que ela o estaria esperando, até que conseguisse libertar-se daquele compromisso idiota que tinha.

Já não se viam há quatro anos. Falavam-se ao telefone por alguns minutos, poucas vezes ao mês e, em todas elas, reafirmava seu amor por ela, ouvindo-a dizer que o esperaria até a eternidade. Talvez fossem palavras tolas de jovens apaixonados, inexperientes sobre o verdadeiro amor, mas, se não tentassem fazer com que desse certo, nunca saberiam se o sentimento era real.

Viu os primeiros raios de sol baterem em sua janela e seu quarto ganhar, gradativamente, um pouco de luz. Voltou a suspirar. Estaria saindo de viagem para um intercâmbio em algumas horas, era melhor se levantar e terminar de arrumar tudo, não precisava que ficassem reclamando de atraso para piorar seu humor.

Vivia viajando, eles evitavam mantê-lo em um mesmo local por muito tempo, suspeitava que para impedi-lo de se adaptar a qualquer ambiente e vencê-lo pelo cansaço. Conseguira algumas semanas em sua casa em Hong Kong a pedido de sua mãe, que já estava ficando cansada de ter que correr atrás de seu filho por todo o globo. De certa forma gostava de manter-se viajando, mudar de ares e conhecer lugares novos, para esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

– E também terei muitas histórias para contar a ela quando voltar... – murmurou, com um leve sorriso.

**__**

The miles just keep rolling

(As milhas continuam rodando)

****

As the people either way to say hello

(Enquanto as pessoas deixam seus modos de dizer olá)

****

I hear this life is overrated

(Eu ouço que essa vida está acabada)

****

But I hope it gets better as we go

(Mas eu espero que fique melhor enquanto vamos)

Sakura levantou-se e foi até sua escrivaninha, abrindo a primeira gaveta. Tirou dela alguns envelopes, sorrindo, observando a letra caprichada do amado. Quando não conseguiam se falar pelo telefone, trocavam algumas cartas. Aquilo não era o que tinha sonhado para si, mas era o suficiente. Por mais longe que estivessem um do outro, por mais que tentassem evitar que se comunicassem, Shaoran sempre achava uma brecha para dizer ou escrever, novamente, que a amava e que estava tentando de tudo para voltar ao Japão, voltar para ela.

Sempre que lia ou ouvia essas palavras vindas dele, lágrimas vinham-lhe aos olhos, sentia uma vontade louca de pegar o primeiro avião e ir para onde quer que ele esteja.

**__**

I'm here without you baby

(Estou aqui sem você, querida)

****

But your still on my lonely mind

(Mas você continua em minha mente solitária)

****

I think about you baby

(Eu penso em você, querida)

****

And I dream about you all the time

(E sonho contigo o tempo todo)

****

I'm here without you baby

(Estou aqui sem você, querida)

****

But your still with me in my dreams

(Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)

****

And tonight girl it's only you and me

(E esta noite, menina, somos só nós dois)

Shaoran conhecera muitas pessoas interessantes, belas mulheres... Algumas delas praticamente se atiravam aos seus pés, mas ele fingia não notar. Curiosamente, isso parecia atiçá-las ainda mais, o que o deixava um tanto perturbado.

Fora proibido terminantemente de pronunciar o nome de Sakura para qualquer pessoa, quer a conhecesse ou não. Mantinha-se na posição de 'solteiro desejado', apesar da pouca idade, e não fazia nada para mudar isso, não era prudente irritar ainda mais os anciãos.

Ouviu movimento na casa, era o começo de mais um dia. Em algumas horas estaria embarcando e faria um vôo à Inglaterra.

**__**

Everything I know, and anywhere I go

(Tudo que eu sei, e qualquer lugar que eu vou)

****

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

(É difícil, mas não vai apagar meu amor)

****

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

(E quando o último cair, quando tudo for dito e feito)

****

It get hard but it won't take away my love

(É difícil, mas não vai apagar meu amor)

Sakura olhou no relógio e viu que se aproximava do horário de levantar, resolveu se trocar e descer para fazer o café. Logo seu pai levantaria e mais um dia comum se iniciaria, tinha muito que fazer antes de ir para a aula. Desceu as escadas, pensando, como sempre, nele. Não na distância que os separava, mas no amor que os unia.

Não adiantava querer correr contra o tempo, perseguindo simples palpites, viveria um dia de cada vez, sempre tentando ser feliz, mesmo sabendo que só teria sua felicidade completa quando estivesse ao lado de Shaoran Li.

Estava separando as coisas quando ouviu o telefone tocar.

– Alô?

– Bom dia, querida Sakura! – disse uma voz jovial do outro lado da linha.

– Eriol! – ela deu um pulinho. – Há quanto tempo!

– É verdade... Exatamente por esse motivo estou ligando. Pensei em convidar você e Tomoyo para passar alguns dias por aqui.

– Eriol, eu gostaria muito, mas não tenho como arcar com uma despesa dessas... – foi interrompida suavemente por ele.

– Eu sei disso, por isso bancarei todas as despesas da viagem, e as duas ficarão hospedadas em minha casa, sem preocupação alguma.

– Eriol, não sei o que dizer!

– Diga-me a melhor data para você na próxima semana e comece a fazer as malas, então! – ele riu.

– Certo, que tal na quarta-feira? – sugeriu, animada.

– Marcado, mandarei o dinheiro a Tomoyo e ela comprará as passagens, certo?

– Sim, senhor Hiiragizawa! – os dois riram. – Obrigada! Até semana que vem! – colocou o telefone no gancho e seguiu novamente para a cozinha, cantarolando.

****

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

N/A:

Olá!!!

Pois é, esse pequeno songfic saiu um pouco do meu estilo atual (Marcelo e Diana, por favor, não me matem), pois é uma ocasião especial...

No fórum Mansão da Amizade, fizemos um amigo secreto, e esse songfic é presente para a pessoa que eu tirei. Minha trisneta, mU§Ic StYl£ gIrL!!!

Querida, espero que tenha gostado...

Beijinhos!!!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


End file.
